The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to clearance control in a turbo machine. More specifically, the subject matter relate to methods and systems for thrust bearing actuation to control clearance in a turbo machine.
Minimizing clearance between blade tips of a rotor and stationary parts in a turbo machine is desirable to reduce leakage of a working fluid around the blade tips.
Losses due to blade tip clearance results in lower efficiency and higher fuel consumption. During the operating life of the machine, blade tip clearance increases over time due to mechanical rubs between the rotating blades and the stationary casing, thereby affecting performance of the machine.
It is sometimes desirable to dynamically change clearance during operation of the machine. Several existing blade tip clearance adjustment mechanisms include complicated linkages and contribute to significant weight and/or require a considerable amount of power for operation of the machine.
An enhanced system and method for thrust bearing actuation to control blade tip clearance in rotating machines are desirable.